Goodbye My Love
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: Por que chega um momento que temos que nós despedir de quem amamos. PADACKLES


**Título:** Goodbye My Love  
**Autor:** Mileide Acássia Slav  
**Beta:**Marcia Litman  
**Categoria:** Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida. Padackles,Slash M/M, AU_, _**Actor fic****  
Advertências**: Slash, M/M

**Classificação:** G  
**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Por que chega um momento que temos que nós despedir de quem amamos.  
**N/A:** Essa fic é continuação de Hope, que também está publicada aqui no site, e ela foi escrita para o Challenge de fevereiro do site Need For Fic.

**N/A²: **Olá pessoas! Mais uma vez espero não ser morta por causa de uma fic, quando escrevi Hope nunca pensei q um dia escreveria uma continuação, mas desde que vi o desafio a idéia surgiu em minha mente. O único problema é que eu fiz a besteira de escrevê-la num momento de crise de TPM creio que já da pra imagina o resultado não?

* * *

As grandes caixas de papelão contendo todas as suas coisas estavam empilhadas dentro do cômodo aonde um dia fora a sala da casa. O caminhão de mudanças viria buscá-las na manhã seguinte.

Depois de dois longos anos a espera que ele voltasse, iria embora. Tinha que tentar deixar as lembranças para trás.

Consultou o relógio. Já passava das 22h00min. Tinha que acabar de empacotar as coisas. O último cômodo que faltava era o quarto que evitava entrar a dois anos, desde que ele partira.

Checou os armários da cozinha e da sala, mais para adiar a ida ao quarto do que para se certificar de que não se esquecera de nada. Depois de tudo checado, trancou as portas e se dirigiu ao andar de cima, parando em frente à porta simples de madeira. Chegara à hora de deixá-lo partir de vez.

Com receio, abriu a porta devagar. A mesma soltou um longo rangido devido ao longo tempo em desuso. Mudou-se do quarto onde dormia com o outro no dia em que ele pegar as coisas e fora para o aeroporto. Ele só havia levado as roupas, dissera que pegaria o resto das coisas quando o maior deixasse de ser teimoso e se decidisse ir morar com ele Los Angeles. Isso não chegara a acontecer, ele nunca chegará à cidade.

Assim que, pôs os pés dentro do cômodo, o aroma do perfume de Jensen invadiu seus sentidos. Mesmo após tanto tempo, ele continuava ali, como se ele nunca tivesse partido. Sentiu um bolo formar em sua garganta o impedido de respirar fundo, e os olhos arderem pela lagrimas que insistiam em tentar cair.

Abriu o guarda roupa e as gavetas, tirando o resto das roupas, lençóis, e objetos pessoais e os ajeitando dentro das caixas que trouxeram consigo. Seguiu até a penteadeira e, com cuidado, embalou o vidro de perfume e alguns adereços que o outro usava freqüentemente. Notou o porta-retratos prateado e se aproximou o pegando. Nele uma das primeiras fotos deles juntos como namorados. Ambos sorriam, ele ainda sorria, ver ele ali, na foto feliz, fez seu coração doer, por lembrar que nunca mais veria aquele sorriso de novo. Nesse momento não conseguiu controlar as lagrimas.

Após guardar o porta-retratos dentro da caixa que continha as coisas que ficariam com ele, desfez a cama, guardando os lençóis e travesseiros dentro de uma caixa qualquer. Consultou o relógio e notou ser já de madrugada. Tirou um a um os pacotes os levando para a sala, quando voltou para fechar o quarto e viu o mesmo completamente vazio. Sentiu a verdade lhe atingindo com um baque: Ele nunca mais voltaria.

Trancou a porta e foi para o quarto que passara a usar. Nele, um único colchão nu no chão e o travesseiro. Deitou-se, tentou dormir, se virou a noite toda e teve pesadelos. Pela manhã, estava acordado e vestido quando a equipe que faria mudança chegou. Moraria com sua família por um tempo.

A princípio, quando sua mãe lhe sugeriu a ideia de se mudar, havia brigado e feito estardalhaço. Mas já fazia dois anos. Tanto sua família quando a dele estavam certos: era hora de deixá-lo partir de vez. Mexer nas coisas dele e se mudar era o primeiro passo, mas não o único.

Depois de o que pareceram horas pra ele, a casa estava completamente vazia. Os moveis iriam para um depósito enquanto ele não arranjava uma casa. Suas coisas iram para a casa dos pais, e as coisas dele parte ficariam com ele e com os pais do outro e o resto doariam ao alguma instituição de caridade.

Quando chegou a casa dos pais, todos estavam lá, inclusive à família de Jensen. Passou a tarde a arrumar suas coisas em seu antigo quarto com a ajuda dos irmãos, da mãe e da sogra. Quando a noite caiu, todos jantaram juntos, e perto da hora dos sogros irem embora eles lhe entregaram a bonita urna que continha os cinzas de seus único amor.

Naquela noite dormiu mais tranqüilo. Acordou cedo no dia seguinte e tomou café com a mãe. Ela havia feito panquecas, seu prato favorito. Após comer, subiu ao quarto e pegou a pequena caixa em que guardava todas as cartas que escrevera ao outro durante os dois anos e a urna e se dirigiu a garagem onde pegou o carro e caiu na estrada.

Era final de tarde quando chegou a seu destino. O vento frio típico do inicio do outono tornava o lugar praticamente vazio. Saiu do carro, pegando as caixa e a urna. Andou pela extensa faixa de areia à sua frente até quase alcançar o começo do mar. As ondas batiam de forma agressiva. Com cuidado se sentou, colocando os objetos ao seu lado. Passou um tempo contemplando a beleza do lugar, e um sorriso tomou seus lábios graças a uma lembrança que invadiu sua mente. Nela, ele e o namorado faziam planos para quando fossme bem velhinhos e tivessem uma casa a beira mar. Mas aos poucos o sorriso murchou e as lagrimas voltaram a banhar seu rosto. Com agilidade se pôs de pé e alcançou a urna, indo em direção a água. Não se importou em molhar os sapatos e a calça. Entrou no mar com água até os joelhos. Com cuidado, abriu a tapa da urna, liberando as cinzas que voavam pouco a pouco em direção a mar.

-Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir, mas acho q isso realmente não importa. Ei amor, você se lembra de quando prometeu que nós envelheceríamos juntos e que teríamos uma casa a beira mar? Que levantaríamos cedo, apesar de você odiar, e caminharíamos pela areia todo dia?Isso nunca ira acontecer, e Deus eu me sinto tão culpado por isso. Por não ter pedido mais pra você ficar ou ter ido atrás de você no aeroporto. Sua mãe diz que eu me culpo de mais, que eu nada poderia ter feito.

Agora as lágrimas já banhavam seu rosto. Não se preocupava de parecer um louco falando sozinho. Aquele era seu momento, o momento de se despedir de seu amor.

-Sabe, acho que agora comecei a aceitar que não é culpa minha. Mas mesmo assim a dor não diminui. Mas eles estão certos, eu tenho que te deixa partir, tenho que te deixar descansar em paz.

Com essas palavras, o homem virou todo o conteúdo da urna, deixando as cinzas se espalharem pelo vento. Com rapidez, voltou à areia, onde deixou a urna vazia e pegou a caixa a destampando. Voltou à água.

-Essas são as cartas que eu lhe escrevi durante esses dois anos, Amor eu espero que elas cheguem até você. - Com cuidado jogou uma a uma na água e viu as ondas a levarem.- E sempre se lembre, não importa onde você esteja, eu sempre vou te amar.

Com cuidado tirou a fina aliança prateada do dedo e a jogou no mar. Saiu da água, recolheu a urna e tampa da caixa e voltou para o carro. Assim que entrou no mesmo, sentiu o frio lhe atingir juntamente com o vazio. Percebeu que não podia mais sentir a presença do outro à sua volta. Chorou novamente. Aquilo doía demais, mas era o mais certo a fazer, deixá-lo partir.

**~Fim~**

* * *

**N/A:** Querido leitor ou leitora que chegou até aqui, realmente espero que você não queira me matar XD.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic, foi uma experiência estranha escrevê-la, mas ela já se tornou meu xodó.

E não posso esquecer de agradecer minhas duas Xuxu Vicky e Marcinha, pq leram, choraram, ou não, e me incentivaram a postar essa continuação.


End file.
